


Beloved Angel

by 4nymphadora4



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4nymphadora4/pseuds/4nymphadora4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite Ghost King wakes up in the middle of night, a shadow of a breath on his neck; and it's not the dreams from Tartarus that are finally driving him crazy. He's technically two blocks away, and being all skin and bones and in dire need of some muscle, the walk's good for him. But maybe he'll just ride there on a bike named 'Alba,' seeing as that's who he finds in his room that night. No, she's not a stalker, or a potential girlfriend, seeing as Nico is absolutely head over heels for Will and just doesn't know it yet - but her existence is troubling, her brother's more so.</p><p>Yes, there're a few OCs, GET OVER IT!! But I will asolutely NOT be pairing them to Rick Riordan's OCs ... unless I get requests to do so. This little fan-booklet-thingy does NOT circle around my OCs, nor do I intend it to. Unless, of course, I receive requests to do so. It's more how this OC causes different dramatics to play out in our favorite to camps.</p><p> </p><p>Some kids could sing, others could dance, but she could become a cat obsessed assassin; /much/ more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for coming to read my fanfiction ENJOY!! Please ... ? Yeah, enjoy. Please comment, reading your views on my fanfic really make my day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wakes up in the middle of the night ... and he's not alone.
> 
> **DISCONTINUED/UP FOR ADOPTION

Nico awoke with a start, feeling a presence in his room of Cabin number three. He slowly shifted out of his bed and under his sheets, and crept around his dark room to find the source of the disturbance. His footing was sure as all of Hade’s children’s should be and – oh, scratch that, he’s now tripped over a breathing lump. Scrambling to his feet, Nico took a step back from whatever it was. He knelt down, eyes adjusting to the darkness rather quickly, and took a good look at the person.  
It was a female, and even though Nico didn’t quite swing that way, her beauty was openly evident, even though her face was shadowed. She had curiously pale skin, a cute button nose, cherry bow-like pouting lips, and long dark eyelashes laced along closed eyelids. Dark choppy bangs brushed against the top of her cheeks, a long messy pixie cut as an ebony halo to her face. A thin, black bedspread was draped over her, wide hips and chest and small waist shaped clearly through the fabric, long slender calves and small feet sticking out from underneath. The girl seemed to be fast asleep, an endearing puff of breath escaping her lips.  
Nico shook her shoulder, but there was no acknowledgement from the other. He sighed and went back to his bed, picking out a spare black pillow and bringing it back to set under the girl’s head. There was no way he could lift her onto a spare bed in the cabin, not with his scrawny arms and not that there was one anyways.  
And so, when morning came, all was busy away at its usual routine; Nico felt a vehement burning hate to the sun that somehow managed to shine through his black curtains, wishing nothing more than to absolutely obliterate it in that moment, and maybe take a long nap on the way. He groaned, and rolled over, only to have soft cool hands rest on his arm. Nico was immediately alert, and stumbled out of bed. And there, on the other side of the bed, was the now awake and alive girl, big onyx eyes shining with an uncanny resemblance to someone …  
She’d wrapped on the blanket to cover herself best she could, and despite her heavy sleep, she looked ready to drop dead. Nico stuck on a sour face, and slowly stood up. He was not a morning person. “Are you alright?” she asked softly, her voice a bit hoarse from sleep. Nico shook his head. “What are you doing in here?” The girl held up the black pillow, and tossed it to him deftly. “Just wanted to return something.” And she proceeded to walk out the door – but not without Nico calling out to her. “Just letting you know, but you’re going to get some odd looks if you go out like that.”  
The girl turned around with a light smirk playing on her lips. “Oh right, thanks for reminding me.” And she dropped the cover. This was when Nico stuffed himself into his sheets and rolled around kicking and screaming. “OH, THE HORROR!” The nude girl scoffed. “You alright under there? Is your nosebleed really that bad?” Nico immediately flopped the covers off of him, and stared at her up and down, a look of ill-hid disgust coming over him. “I find no attraction in you.” He said bluntly. The girl raised an eyebrow before shrugging. “Whatever; gay or not, those boxers will never work with your skin tone.” A worm of a blush spread onto Nico’s cheeks, and he wiggled back down into his bed. “Leave me alone! Go disturb and scar someone else forever with your naked image!” And just for good measure he hollered, “And kill the light on your way out!” The girl squinted into the rack of the opening door, a grimace on her face. “With pleasure.” She turned back to look at Nico.  
“And you really don’t care if I go out of here ass naked? Sure no one will call you up about that?” Nico gave a harsh laugh. “I could care less. Now get out or get some clothes on, both you and the sun are burning my eyes!” The girl just shook her head and went out of the cabin. Nico was immediately at the opened door, and saw the girl whom had blended in almost perfectly into the shadows. Another revolted look came onto his face, and in a swift pull, he dragged her back in, tossing a few dark items at her. She didn’t complain, only look at the items thoughtfully. She held up the black skinny jeans. “See this? I approve.” She switched it out for the other item under her arm. “See this? I don’t.” In her hands she held a yellow and blue Hawaiian shirt, smelling strangely of sunlight. Nico immediately snatched it from her hands, and with a chilling glare took a delicate sniff at it. And Nico just knew the other knew. He looked back up to see her smirking, a hint of long-since used kindness on her lips.  
She stalked over to his drawer and grabbed a black hoodie with skull and a navy shirt saying, ‘I HAVE A BLOODY SWORD. YOU HAVE A LARGE HOLE IN YOUR CHEST. CONGRATS. YOU ARE NOW DEAD.’ Nico continued to glare at her suspiciously as she slipped on the clothing, throwing the hoodie over to cover her head. And she once again set out, with Nico once again calling after her. “Make sure to return those dry-cleaned!” the girl just shook her head, a final few words over her shoulder. “Go get him, tiger.” The blush returned in ten folds of power, Nico just maybe thinking of a certain Apollo child.

 

It wasn’t exactly a part of her plan to escape from the camp as another, but whatever worked would do. The girl did her best to sneak away in the shadows, as it had always been her talent. Some kids could sing, others could dance, but she could become a cat obsessed assassin; much more interesting. And yet, there was still always that one horribly irritating person that would always seem to find her.  
He looked like a blonde Florida surfer, in many and descriptive words, his wardrobe seemingly consisting of Hawaiian everything. With his sun kissed hand, he reached out to drag her into the sun, sky-blue eyes sparkling. “C’mon, Nico, you need sun! Doctors orders~!” In a spur of anger she randomly thought, ‘Dang, is this his boyfriend? Nice catch …’ and yanked her arm away from his hand. The hoodie fell from her head and came to rest on her shoulders, and she snarled in the sunlight. The boy’s face was full of just plain shock; even with her short hair, it was obvious now that she was female. “My name isn’t Nico! It’s Alba Amato, and don’t forget it!” Alba tore away from the scene, far down to where she was lost.


	2. Tight Bras, Dimwits, and Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy appears rather idiotic to Alba, Nico shows a bit of his soft sad side, and Alba is discovered to dislike Annabeth's bras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my fabulous stalker buddies! You've stalked my story this far; why not continue into the slightly revealed land of pudding? Updates are random and with at least /one/ a week.

The lake’s shore gently licked at Alba’s toes, lapping at the sensitive flesh without another care in the world. Alba had long since discarded her cumbrous clothing, even though their style was much appreciated. So she simply lay there on the warming sand, and like the lake, she hadn’t a care in the world. She was utterly and devastatingly lost, and although she just wanted to see her brother again, with those sounds coming from the woods, exploration could prove to be suicidal. The lake and its surroundings were surprisingly uninhabited for the moment, and so she just lay there, contemplating what had happened the night before.  
Her forehead creased with the worrying thoughts of Abele getting lost in the woods. He’d been unable to cross the invisible barrier into this ‘safe zone,’ and was probably wondering where she and a promised dinner was. But she blamed the giant man-bull-thing and the goat-robot-psychotic-ladies for pushing her away from him. She’d immediately been taken even further into the grounds by some creepily friendly people, them giving her an orange shirt and jeans to wear. As if /she’d/ wear such bright idiotic clothing! Might as well go and tell her to cosplay as Hello Kitty! So she’d snuck off into the night with a black sheet, away from the snores and into the mini house which she’d deemed to look the best for sleep – in other words, the darkest. She’d been so exhausted; she had just collapsed there on the spot, only to wake up with this Nico person.  
Whatever; all that mattered now was finding and protecting Abele. But now, she didn’t know how to do so. Should she go back to those weirdoes for help? Nah, too far away. Go off into the woods to search. Mm, no, she actually liked living, and plus, it was so … far … away.  
And with raging thoughts eventually turning to soft ones of dancing sheep in ballet flats, she drifted off into the wonderful realm of sleep – until she was ever so rudely awakened by the raven haired boy with sea green eyes. She immediately sat up, bonking him on the head rather harshly, and got to her feet, only to stumble and trod into the cold and seemingly alive lake. The boy held out his hand, as if to stop her, eyes wide and concerned, and very unaffected by the head butt he’d just received. Intelligence on this one may’ve been nonexistent … “Wait! Just … who are you?” Alba clenched and unclenched her hands, teeth grit and mind torn. “ … Alba Amato.” The boy held out his hand, and smiled in an annoyingly friendly way. “Well, I’m Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you, Alba.” Alba edged around him, eyeing him warily as her feet met the sand. “Yeah, sure. What do you want?” Percy shrugged. “Nothing, really. Wait … are you naked?” Alba wasn’t sure whether to laugh, cry, or kick the guy in the balls. “/No,/ I’m a unicorn!” The guy simply shook his head. “You are /not/ a unicorn. If you were, you’d be in the stables.”  
Alba just stared at him for a moment before sliding even farther away. This guy was either delusional, on drugs, or both. “Relax. You’re safe now.” Alba snorted. “From what? What in the world am I safe from? Poverty? Starvation? Pollution? Homelessness? Fear? Hippies? Do tell, because I’d sure like to know!” Percy lightly shook his head again. “No. I don’t know if we’ll ever be free of those things. But you’re physically safe from the monsters. For now, at least.” Alba, to her later great surprise let down her guard and took interest in what the other said. “What do you mean, monsters?” Percy once again stretched out his hand in welcome. “Come with me, and you’ll find out.” A thoughtful look came to his face; one she guessed was a rare sight. “On second thought, just stay here, and I’ll get you some … summer clothing. Then I’ll explain. And … what’s wrong with hippies?” Alba snorted. “Too sunny.”  
And he left. So Alba once again laid there in the sand, strange thoughts filling her mind. Percy was soon back, with a bright orange tee and female shorts, along with a bra and panties. She held up the simple white cotton pair and eyed them suspiciously. “Where’d you even get this?” “I’ve got a girlfriend.” He said simply, turning away as she changed. She put on the under wear and shorts, but put on Nico’s shirt and hoodie and left off the bra and orange shirt. Percy raised an eye brow as he was handed back the bra. “You really want to go around without one of … whatever these are for? Annabeth said that these were really important to get to you.” Alba gave a flat face. “They’re a bit small.” And by small, she meant miniscule – for her, anyways.  
Percy simply shrugged again, folding the bra up in the other shirt. “C’mon, I’ll show you around and explain things on the way.” Alba nodded, and followed him. They passed back into the grounds where the cabins seemed to be gathered. “These are the cabins. You’ll be assigned to yours one your godly parent has claimed you.” Percy took another few steps forward, drifting towards a cabin as Alba drifted towards another. “Wait, /what?/ What do you mean, godly parent?” Percy suddenly stopped walking, and took Alba’s image up and down, eyes a bit confused. Alba guessed this to be a common sight.  
“Hey … Alba … you look just like a friend I have. Well, the female version, anyways.” Alba shook her head and took a look back to the door she had stopped in front of. On the door, etched in silver, was the number three. She’d felt a pull here somehow, just like it was /right./ She glared at the black torches, lit with a green fire. How that was possible, she didn’t know, but she did know that this was stuck in Halloween zone. But she did like it … even if it was a bit gloomy.  
Percy motioned her back. “That’s the Hades cabin. It’s were … well, the child of Hades, Nico di Angelo sleeps. He’s really mysterious, but a good friend. You kind of look like him … a lot. aside from the fact you’re a girl.” Di Angelo … it was an Italian name. Alba shook her head from her thoughts. “Would you mind explaining /now/ what this whole godly business is?”  
Percy’s face went blank. “Oh yeah, um, sure. Listen, just don’t freak out. This place is called Camp Half-Blood, one of the only two places in the world where demigods are safe. Demigods are mortal children of the Greek and Roman gods, our other parent being a normal human.” He let that sink in, but Alba didn’t seem to be catching much of it. So there was silence. “I don’t believe you, you know.” She said quietly. “I don’t think I can. I’m just not who you say I am.” Percy sighed, and closed his eyes. “Look, if you don’t believe me …” he pulled out a water bottle from under his arm. “Believe /this./” He uncapped it, and closed his eyes in concentration. Alba watched the water quivering at the top of the cap with her best poker face, until, and to her astonishment, it began to move upwards, and into the shape of one wacky fork. Percy took his work in proudly. “I’m a son of Poseidon. Well, um … really, the only demigod child of his. He’s the Greek god over all the waters of the Earth. It’s way easier to do this with salt water, but you can see my point, right?”  
Alba nodded solemnly. “So … what happens now?” Percy recapped his bottle after taking a quick sip. “You just come and join us. We won’t know your godly parent until you’ve been claimed, so … sit tight? Yeah, you’ll stay with the Hermes cabin for now, and once you’ve been claimed, you’ll move permanently into your proper cabin. You can choose either to stay here year-round or just visit in the summers.” Alba nodded again, just wanting to get back into the cool, dark cabin for a long nap. Instead, her napping dreams were crushed, as Percy began to drag her towards who knew where. “C’mon! To breakfast!” Well, that cleared things up. Alba just stared back longingly to the cabin from hence she’d been dragged.  
The dinning pavilion was loud, stuffed, and filled with people tossing food at each other. Percy quickly piled his plate up high with food, pancakes buried somewhere underneath the mound of randomness. Alba hurriedly stole a grape away with a slide of hand, and stuffed it in her mouth, before noticing a dish of chocolate pudding and stealing away a spoon of that, too. She immediately felt drawn to a black table where only one person sat, but Percy quickly steered her to a rather rowdy table, saying that /this/ was where she was to sit. He himself went to go sit on his own at another table, alone. Alba scoffed to herself. There was no way she would sit here, not when there were naps to take and Abeles to find. So she left, simple as that, the shadows her cover.  
“Hey, you /will/ be returning my stuff, right? It’s not wise to steal from me.” It was the boy from earlier, the shy gay one with a hot boyfriend. Hm. “Maybe. If I decide to come back to this place.” The boy shook his head and promptly melted into the shadows. Alba stared at where he had been sitting, shocked. Okay, /what?/ There was a cold presence at her side. It was him; the Nico boy, crouching with her. “I’m not kidding. That’s my favorite hoodie. And where in the world would you be going?” He sounded annoyed, to say in the least. “Why do you care?” she asked, trying to forget the whole, ‘becoming one with the darkness’ thing. Nico rolled his eyes. “As I said before, that’s my favorite hoodie.” Alba shrugged, mild curiosity taking hold of hers. “Hey … how’d you do that?”  
Nico smirked, a sad happiness in his eyes. Something Alba didn’t understand. “I’m the son of Hades. They call me the ‘Ghost King.’” For some reason, Alba found this amusing. She liked this one. “Okay then, Ghostie, I’m going to find my brother. Do what you want with that information, I don’t care.” She felt a rush of freedom and familiarity when he rest his hand on her own. She looked down at his hand over hers; their hands were the same, with wide palms and long fingers, nails rounded just beyond the tips. Nico had a sad smile on his face. Alba never thought she would understand that feeling, or why he’d changed so suddenly. “Go get him, tiger.” Like the dawn, she felt realization slowly rise in her. And she too melted into the shadows, dragging Nico with her.


	3. Skeleton Bunnies, Matchmakers, and Rubik's Cubes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alba's fate was obvious in the beginning, as she just looked /so/ much like Nico it was just meant to be. Nico regains a bit of purity in his heart and Piper plays Match Maker with Lacey as her accomplice in yaoi. Will steals Nico away with the mention of marriage in departure and Alba's brother is discovered to most certainly /not/ be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmergosh thank you whoever you are for reading this thingy!

To his shock, Nico found himself shadow traveled to the edge of the woods, near the entrance to Camp Half Blood. The girl whom he’d heard Percy call ‘Alba’ tore herself away from Nico to throw up whatever was in her stomach. Nico slowly stood, and approached the girl slowly. “Hey … you okay?” Alba nodded, wiping her mouth. She promptly collapsed on her haunches, utterly exhausted. Nico sighed, crouching down to her eye-level. “Oh come on, it wasn’t even that far.” Alba gave out a long exhausted groan of exhaustion. Then, something Nico never though he would see again above another’s head burst into view. The air just above her head exploded in plum flames, and the symbol of Hades appeared in fire. A sudden shadow spread from Alba, and the grass began to wilt, brown, and die. Already had a few trees began to droop. Then /they/ came.  
Little skeleton corpses of the critters of the forest came, all bones and ribs clattering against each other. They came and surrounded her, a dead deer or two visiting. A small robin’s skeleton came to rest on Nico’s shoulder. A sense of despair immediately filled him. Now, not only Hazel had the ‘pleasure’ of having relation to the Underworld’s king, but this girl, too. But just as sudden as the fire above Alba’s head appear, an even fiercer fire flew into rage in Nico’s gut. Yes, they were children of death and dark, but they had a unique power unlike any of the other demigods. They were misery, hopelessness, and fear in essence, or the children of in the least. But seeing this symbol made Nico feel … brave. A little dead bunny nudged Alba’s hand, and softness spread across her face as she pet it, the obvious sign of Hades’ lineage vanishing in a puff of smoke soon after.  
Nico smiled, shaking his head. Alba looked up at him seriously. “You’re Alba, right?” She nodded. “Welcome to the Underworld’s family. You’re father is Hades.” In all honesty, others would find this as a death sentence (please excuse the unintended horrid pun), but Alba didn’t seem to care. “Alright.” She said, standing. To Nico’s dismay, she was short, a petite girl, but still taller than Nico. “You’re the son of Hades as well, right?” Nico shrugged. “Yeah.” A smile came onto her face, brightening her actually quite pale face. “Well, then, guess you’ve also got a brother rather than just a sister!” Nico smirked. “You know, you’ve got a sister, too. Over at the Roman camp.” A dawn of shock rose on her face, but it was quickly wiped away and replaced by her own smirk. “Well, guess there are four of us then. Is she Italian like us?” Nico paused. Italian … seemed like Hades had a thing for dark haired beauties …“No. But … where’s your other brother?” A dark looked crossed over her face. “He couldn’t get past the stupid invisible barrier.”  
“Is … he your half brother?” Alba nodded. “Yeah. Mom was pretty … too pretty. Abele’s my little half-bro. Annetta Amato, famous club dancer and bar tender of L.A. She got knocked up a few times, but only Abele and I survived her non-stop working from behind the bar. She … went missing in a plane crash over the Bermuda.” Nico shrugged. “My mom was killed by lightning from Zeus’s hand. My sister …” he swallowed. Still a raw subject. Alba nodded in understanding. “I’ve got to find Abele.” Nico played with the ring around his thumb, feeling his powers churning within him. A skeleton buck with a broken antler came up and nudged Nico with his boney snout. “Do you know where he is?” Nico asked. Alba shook her head. “No. Last night, we were separated from each other.”  
“I know someone who can help.” Nico said. “But don’t count on this again; sibling rights only.” Alba smirked. “Wouldn’t dream of it any other way.” And Nico led Alba out from the forest, and back towards his – wait, now he’d be sharing [ugh!] – their cabin, only to be dragged by the arm into a warm embrace. “Neeks! Where were you? You missed breakfast!” It was Will. He’d caught Nico in an embrace, squishing Nico to his chest. Nico immediately found himself red as a summer strawberry, the Demeter cabin his witnesses, and Alba looking quite suddenly glee. Suddenly, Will took Nico up into his hands, holding him under his arms like a very grumpy but cute cat. Will stared at him long and hard, Nico swearing that a couple Aphrodite girls had swooned when a strip of pink flashed across Will’s face. With wide eyes, Will nodded very seriously to himself. “Yes … I deem you under the name of all that’s medical to be absolutely /adorable!/”  
Nico began to wiggle around in a futile attempt of escape, looking pleadingly to anyone and everyone to help, but they were all too busy with either ‘awwing’ or fainting. His eyes landed on Alba, whom was snickering. She mouthed, ‘Go have fun! I’ll be fine!’ And she was lost in the crowd of admirers, leaving Nico to ‘suffer’ alone. Will then threw Nico over his shoulder, Nico’s legs to his chest and face to Will’s back. Nico proceeded in whining and lightly hitting Will on the back, although that did little effect to the 6 foot 7” teen. “C’mon, Nico, you promised to spend five days in the infirmary with me!” Nico stuck out his lip, pouting, as his face turned even redder. “Nimrod, you’ve been in the sun for too long. It was three days!” Will chuckled, already heading towards the infirmary. “No, I’m pretty sure it was five~!”  
“No, it was three!”  
“Oh come on, stop making up silly stories! You /promised/ me five days! Or was it a week …? Hey, Piper, did Nico promise me five days or a week in the infirmary?” And the crowd parted like bread. Piper stood there, a bit confused. “ … What?” So she was torn. She could feel her inner match maker screaming for the two boys to have a hot make out session, and her defiant side acting all grouchy.  
~Match Maker: Piper! Piper! /Piper!/ Can’t you feel it, too? Those two were, like, literally /made/ for each other in Elysium! Their emotion vibes are in complete harmony! It’s like listening to … to …  
Defiant: Justin Bieber?  
Match Maker: NO! Ugh, I meant Idina Menzel! And Piper, Piper, /Piper/ can’t you just imagine how physically /perfect/ they are? Nico’s head fits right on Will’s chest, they match and contrast in the absolutely /hottest/ way!  
Defiant: Really, M.M.? Yaoi? I thought this was America, not Japan!  
Match Maker: Hey! Yaoi is a beautiful and adorable and mouthwatering and super lovable thing! And don’t think that I don’t know that you don’t like yaoi, because I think it’s totally hubba-hubba, and you can’t deny that we’re one and the same~!  
Defiant: …  
Match Maker: Besides, Nico needs this! Haven’t you seen how well the two fit? Will is just the person Nico needs to /really/ recover. Nothing will happen if you leave things to chance; really, one boy in a heterosexual relationship is hard enough to deal with – remember /Jason?/ - but /two/ in a totally hot homosexual relationship? Please, even Defiant here knows this!  
Defiant: … I will neither oppose nor defend the standing …  
Match Maker: Are you willing to deny Nico true happiness and relief from heartache?  
Piper: … I don’t trust sunny boy.  
Match Maker: Mm … yes, he’s quite hot. A bit /too/ hot to not be a sibling of yours, but you can always threaten him horribly creepily not to hurt Nico, right?~  
And Piper had made her decision. She shook her head, smiling. “Nico, Nico, Nico, you’re losing your memory! It was a week, /including weekend/ that you had promised Will! Next thing you know, I’ll have to start reminding you of your wedding date with sunny boy here! Oops~!” She giggled, and caught sight of Will’s recently reddened face. He was turned slightly, Piper catching a glimpse of Nico’s shocked, angry, slightly hopeful, and blushing face. Will’s own face quickly reverted back to normal, but not without a bit of a struggle.  
“Alright, then, you heard the love expert, now on to the infirmary!” Will went from the crowd at a jog, a few people still doing their best to silently follow them. Nico death glared fully on Piper, face still bright red. “PIPER MCLEAN, YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!” Piper only smiled, cocked her head, and waved good-bye as the two soon-to-be love birds headed off. She quickly latched onto one of her sibling’s arms, Lacey to be exact, and asked her a very important question, one dire to all life on Earth. “/Please/ tell me you set up cameras in every room in the infirmary!” Lacey stared back appalled that her sister had asked such a question. “Piper! I … I thought … I thought you knew me better than that! What kind of yaoi fangirl would I be if I hadn’t set up cameras? Oh, and I didn’t forget the mics. Turns out that some of the Apollo girls want to see some steamy yaoi action going on too, so they helped me! Don’t worry, we’ll have enough footage to last us /months!/” Piper let go of her breath, relieved.  
“Good. Oh, and Lacey?” Lacey cocked her own head, twirling one of her pigtail’s ends. “Yes?” “Good work.” Piper couldn’t have been prouder of her little sis. She’d not only successfully completed her mission, she’d also found new recruits! “Oh, and don’t forget to invite them to the meeting in two weeks. It’s been rescheduled to Wednesday, so we can all review the … footage. And tell them to bring CDs, I’ll burn them a few copies.” Lacey nodded, beaming, and headed off to share the news.

 

Nico had changed into a bright yellow hospital gown with smiling orange suns, forced of course, and now sat at the edge of a bed in a private room Will had set up for him. Nico blushed hard at the thought of the blond. He still didn’t know what to make of the other boy, other than he sent his heart wild … he /also/ didn’t know what to think of Piper ratting him out! Why would she do that?  
There was a knock at his window. He pushed the curtains open with extreme annoyance, and saw … Alba, standing there with a boy. He had dusty light caramel hair and strange large eyes with a white mist over his pupils and iris’s, his skin dark olive. He also happened to be wearing Nico’s hoodie around his waist, a poor excuse of a cover up. Nico opened the window, glaring at Alba. “What?” she smirked. “See, I knew there was no reason for them to say you were in the infirmary, you’re perfectly fine! But … why /are/ you here, then?”  
Nico puffed out his cheeks. “There was a war recently, and I apparently almost died. I promised … someone … that I would spend a week here to recover. But why do you need me? And who’s the naked one?” Alba pointed to the boy. “Oh, him? This is Abele. My other brother.” Nico furrowed his eyebrows together. “So you figured out how to let him through the barrier?” Alba smiled weakly, and scratched her head. “Yeah, well, I actually got some help from a really nerdy cabin. This one girl there, I think her name was Annabeth, she was the one that actually let him in. I think she’s probably looking for us now; we kind of took off without her.” Nico frowned, but dismissed the thought. “Um … okay then. So you’re Abele, Alba’s half brother?” Abele nodded towards no one in particular. “Do you … not talk?” Abele simply stood there, and turned his eyes towards Nico’s voice, and shook his head. “No,” Alba cut in. “he talks. Just not often enough.” They all stood there in silence, simply in each others’ presence.  
“Hey, Nico?” Alba had a sly smile on. “So, who did you promise to stay here to? Was it, mm, I don’t know, that surfer boy? That /would/ make sense …” Nico felt a hot blush crawled up his cheeks, and he stiffened. Alba had an evil smile on, and was cackling. “Oh my gosh! You really /do/ have a crush! Ohmergosh, Abele, do you know what this means?!” The brunet shook his head. Alba began shaking him, a Cheshire smile slowly creeping across her cheeks. “It means we will have to play /match maker~!/” Abele held his head, dizzy.  
There was a light ‘pat, pat’ at the door, and it opened, a nurse coming in. “Hey, are you alright, Nico? I heard shouting so … I … who are you two? And why are you here?” Unfortunately, the two un-hospitalized Italians had nowhere to run and hide, and they were in plain view of, well, anyone.  
It was Kayla, and she was staring at the naked boy. “Um … and why are you naked? And girl, you /need/ to buy a bra, its plain obvious you’re not wearing one! But first, Nico, you might be waiting a bit longer for Will; the infirmary is full, and you might not see him for an hour or so. I’ll send Austin in with a few books for you to read, okay?” Kayla strolled up to the window, and grabbed Alba and Abele by the arms, proceeding in dragging them by the arms.  
“Now c’mon you two, no struggling! We’re going to get you some clothing, and we’re going to get you a bra … and better clothing, that shirt reeks of death! Here,” she gently pushed them into a spare room. “stay here, and I’ll be back with some stuff for the both of you.” And she left, to go find the Stoll’s shop.   
She threw the door open with a ‘ding,’ and immediately began screaming her head off. “CONNOR! TRAVIS!” and the two practically materialized before her. “W-What can we do to help you …?” Connor stuttered. “I need to see your clothing section.” Kayla said, tapping her foot. She didn’t know why, but she felt /extremely/ annoyed. Maybe it had to do with the scent of a recently spilled potion … “Y-Yeah, right over here …” Travis guided her to the racks of clothing.  
Kayla immediately began searching for proper attire for both teens. It seemed that they didn’t like orange, or they’d be wearing apt shirts … so to keep things as sunny as possible, she picked out a lavender shirt with a cartoon logo of the camp in black for the girl, and a cobalt blue version of the shirt for the boy. She threw in a pair of cargo shorts and cargo pants, because for some reason, she was currently into cargo. Grabbing a pair of black sneakers for the two at a random shoe size, she’d nearly forgotten their need of underwear. Kayla took a pair of white boxers for the boy and a set of under wear and bra for the girl. Hm … she looked like she was a Silena Beaureguard size … She threw a small pouch of drachmas onto the counter and promptly left, back to the infirmary.  
She found the pair sitting on the bed together, the girl speaking quietly with the boy about something. “ … now, you’ve got to promise me that you won’t tell another soul, alright?” Kayla cleared her throat. The girl jumped, and glared at her. “What?” Kayla snorted. “I brought you more appropriate clothing. I’ll leave you two in … privacy ... if you need … it … okay?” The girl had simply stripped right then and there, whispering for the boy to follow in suit. She quickly changed, immediately complaining the bra to be too small for her. But the boy stood there motionless, until the girl began to help him. “Um …” the boy the opened his eyes and they seemed to stare right into her soul. Kayla immediately shut her mouth; he was blind.  
“So … you guys have names, right?” Kayla said, trying for a smile with her own nervous one. The girl shrugged, sitting back on the bed. “I’m Alba Amato, and this is my brother Abele. Why do you want to know?” Kayla rubbed her arms, unsure of what to say. “Oh, just wanted to know … hey, um, has either of you two been claimed yet?” Alba looked confused for a moment before nodded in understanding. “Yes.” There was silence again. “So … who’re your parents? I’m guessing you’re siblings, right?” Alba watched Abele carefully as he began to try to get his bearings by slowly running his hands over the bed. “Oh, um, Hades. Abele, don’t touch that!” Abele had knocked down the lamp, but it hadn’t broken. Kayla, however, dropped her clipboard.  
“There’re … two more children of the Big Three? That makes … seven … no way … you both … are children of Hades? Are you sure?” Alba had fixed back up the lamp and handed Abele the miss-matched rubik’s cube, his hands immediately working on it furiously as soon as it touched base with his hands. “Here. And, no.” Kayla almost collapsed with relief. “I know I am for sure, but Abele here is normal.” Kayla still stood stunned, like someone had just dumped ice water down her back. “Oh my gods … is that why you were in Nico’s room? Does he know? Are you sure you’ve been claimed by /Hades?/” Alba furrowed her eyebrows together. “Why do you need to know? Is there a problem with my father being this Hades dude? Or god, whatever?” Kayla slowly bent down to pick up her clipboard, and chuckled. “Heh … no, there’s no problem. It’s just awfully rare, that’s all.” Alba didn’t look convinced. “Alright … Let’s go, Abele. Nice meeting ... whoever you are.” Kayla stood there in shock for a moment as the siblings went past her to exit the room.  
“Wait,” Kayla said, turning around. They turned towards her, and for a moment, she saw the death prince right next door flash over her vision. Kayla blinked again, and there stood Alba, her eyes as deep and rich as Nico’s. But there was a sharp difference in those two orbs; Nico’s cupped much more pain and withdrawal, while Alba’s eased into wariness and rigid anger. The emotions of the two were quite similar actually, but Kayla could tell that Alba was farther off from dying as a shadow than Nico. But they were Hade’s eyes; that was evident.  
Kayla swallowed. “Where will you two be going? Your cabin?” Alba shrugged. “Mm … maybe; but this isn’t a place for Abele, and I will go where it is better for him. We will see.” And they left. Kayla tried her best to dust it from her memory by setting the room back in order, but something strange, and quite honestly a bit /creepy/ caught her eye. The rubik’s cube was a perfect set of six evenly matched tones, not a square out of place. Shakily, she took the cube into her hands, feeling an eerie energy from it. That kid there, to Alba’s sore mistake, was not normal. Kayla took the cube up gingerly, and nearly ran to the Big House, fear festering in her chest and drying up her throat. She needed to hear what Chiron had to say about this.


End file.
